


Along for the Ride

by FrozenMemories



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Smut, slightly canon divergent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:13:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27401011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenMemories/pseuds/FrozenMemories
Summary: Tumblr prompt: Flirty/witty Mackson on a mission.About a month after Mount Weather, Miller asks Jackson to join the next scouting mission.(Canon divergent as in Bryan and Miller are presumed to have broken up when Miller went to the skybox.)
Relationships: Eric Jackson/Nathan Miller
Comments: 12
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

“Ouch,” Miller complains as Jackson’s thumb pokes around the gash on his hand probingly. The doctor expertly ignores his protest.

“So what exactly happened here?” He asks, seemingly content that the wound does not appear to run deep enough for severe damage. Miller bites his lip – it still hurts.

“We were out scouting for possible survivors from other stations when the rover got stuck in the mud. We had to push and pull and somewhere in the process I slipped on the wet ground and cut my hand on a scrap of metal while I was trying to catch my fall.”

It sounds pretty stupid now, with a bit of distance, Miller thinks with a wry face.

“You should be fine but I’d like to clean the wound properly and stitch it up,” Jackson explains calmly and Miller nods. He hates needles but he vows to man up and just take it. Raven has had a fucking bullet cut out of her back; he can manage a few stitches.

“Ready?”

Miller presses his lips together and gives another nod.

There’s a sharp sting when the antiseptic connects with his open wound and he fights to swallow a whimper.

“Did you at least find something of worth?” Jackson asks in a poorly concealed but welcomed attempt to distract him. Miller replies with a shrug, “Just miles and miles of woods.”

“That doesn’t sound too bad,” Jackson muses as he turns to pick up his suture kit.

A moment later Miller grits his teeth at the sight and feel of the needle poking into his aggravated skin.

“Don’t look at it,” Jackson advises gently and Miller’s eyes move up toward the source of his voice. He has a kind smile, Miller notices – not for the first time. His eyes are trained on Miller’s hand, focusing on his work, so Miller allows himself another moment to linger.

Distracted by the sight he winces sharply when the next stitch takes him by surprise.

“Sorry,” Jackson offers, “Just a couple more.”

“It’s nothing,” Miller grouses, reminding himself that he’s been through much worse.

“So what’s it like out there?”

The question makes him furrow his brows for a moment as he is reminded that they only have two doctors among what remains of their people and Jackson is probably busy almost 24/7.

“You haven’t ventured out of camp?”

“Not really,” Jackson confirms with a shrug that could mean he either doesn’t care much or has simply resigned himself to the fact he’s needed around camp. Miller can’t help but feel like he detects a hint of disappointment in it though.

Before his brain can stop him his mouth suggests, “Maybe you should come on a scouting mission with us. Can never hurt to have a doctor on board.”

The needle penetrates his skin once again. “Okay, I take that back,” he remedies with a wince, but smirks nonetheless.

“All done,” Jackson declares as he applies a bandage to the sore injury, then goes on to instruct, “Try to keep it clean and don’t put too much strain on it for a couple of days.”

Miller nods and gets up, thanking him. And then he dares to up the ante and see if he can’t rattle the calm composure.

“So, do we have a date then?”

“Uh, what?”

The doctor clearly didn’t see that one coming, he notes smugly.

“Next scouting mission, you’re with me.”

Jackson gives him a lopsided smile.

“Sure,” he quips, “It’s a date.”

~

“So where are we headed?” Jackson practically beams with eagerness, making Miller shake his head fondly as he begins to explain the route and plan for today’s trip.

They’re both in the backseat, with Raven driving and Bellamy next to her, monitoring the map. Jackson casts a look outside and smiles at the passing trees.

“They really don’t let you out of medical enough if this excites you,” Miller jabs. He makes sure to wear a disarming grin when Jackson turns to look at him, but Jackson’s already poised with a comeback. Pointedly he nods toward Miller’s bandaged hand and retaliates, “What can I do when you kids keep running into trouble?”

Miller lets him have it, basking in the man’s teasing grin.

“There’s a river down east,” he changes the topic, “This should be better than just rows and rows of trees.”

“Have you packed your swim trunks?” Raven jokes from the front and Miller chuckles, shaking his head.

“Why, are you afraid to meet my naked ass?”

Laughter fills the rover as Bellamy butts in, “Yeah, Miller. And she’s not the only one. Nobody cares to see that.”

He’s acutely aware of Jackson coughing on a chuckle beside him and raises a challenging eyebrow at him.

Jackson quickly puts his hands up in defeat, “I abstain,” he comments dryly – which isn’t a definite _no._

~

The rover is filled with easy conversation as the terrain beneath its wheels changes from soft dirt to gravel and the river comes into view to their left. Miller longingly glances at the clear blue reflection, thoughts wandering off to imagine diving head first into the clear water, until an irregular beeping on Raven’s tablet rips him from his daydream. ~~~~

“I’m getting a signal,” Raven exclaims, slowing the vehicle down.

“From a tracking beacon?” Miller asks.

“No,” Raven pauses thoughtfully as she glances at the small screen, “This isn’t from the Ark.”

She steers them into the woods, her excitement growing when the signal becomes stronger. Finally, after a winding trek through the trees she pulls the rover to a stop.

“Let’s check this out,” she calls before she enthusiastically leaps out the door only to land on the ground with a pained hiss. Jackson is by her side immediately, ready to offer aid but she wards him off with a stern look.

The signal guides them deeper into the woods. The area seems unremarkable, nothing standing out but Raven’s sensor readings suggest they’re nearing the source of the mysterious signal.

It’s Jackson who stumbles over the thick metal hatch first.

“Raven?” he alerts her to his discovery, and Raven immediately turns to crouch down next to him.

“This looks like the entrance to some kind of a bunker.”

The word alone stirs unpleasant shivers in Miller, his memories of Mount Weather still painfully present. Raven however seems unaffected – or maybe her curiosity just masks it well.

“You think we should just walk in there?”

Jackson sounds more than a little apprehensive and Miller can’t blame him. He isn’t very eager to jump to Bellamy’s aid as he tries to open the heavy lid only to find that it won’t budge.

“Doesn’t look inhabited,” he remarks as he rattles at the solid latch.

“Miller?” he prompts, pointing towards the locked entrance, “Think you can live up to your reputation?”

Miller makes a show of cracking his knuckles before he sinks to his knees by the lock to inspect it.

“Anyone got a screwdriver and some wire?”

Raven stalks toward the back of the rover, her leg obviously still bothering her, and returns swiftly with a full tool kit. Sifting through it Miller quickly finds what he needs to impress his companions with his lock-picking skills. It takes him less than a minute to crack it open and lift the heavy door.

His efforts earn him appreciative looks and a pat on the back from Bellamy, who is the first to peer into the dark space. Miller stands to point a flash light down the opening to allow for at least a vague bit of visual for Bellamy to descend the steep ladder, gun drawn and steps sure.

Jackson looks uncomfortable as he follows Raven, who is next, with his eyes. He shifts nervously from foot to foot.

“You don’t have to go in there,” Miller tells him with a teasing smile.

Just then lights flicker up from inside the bunker – Raven must have found a light switch.

“Wow, guys!” She exclaims, her voice echoing gloomily from the walls, “You gotta see this!”

Miller grins and moves to climb downstairs as well. He smirks as he watches Jackson bite on his lips while he’s obviously debating his course of action.

Miller is almost at the bottom of the steps when he hears the rungs above him creak and Jackson’s legs and ass come into view. He takes a moment to appreciate the sight and then jumps off the last few inches to the ground.

“What is this?” He asks as soon as he turns around and takes in his surroundings. The place is relatively small, with a workspace and several monitors and sensors covering the far wall.

“Looks like some kind of observatory, maybe an outpost from Mount Weather, although it’s pretty far away from there.” Raven estimates as she goes to inspect the tech.

“But whatever it is, it’s still sending out signals so it must have been recently used.”

Bellamy walks back in through the only door in the room.

“There’s only a small cot and a bathroom that looks like it hasn’t been used in a while,” he sums up his findings.

Raven’s fingers are already flying over keyboards and buttons, avidly investigating the readings. Miller feels vaguely useless, but it appears like the other two don’t have anything to contribute either.

“Should we maybe guard the entrance?” Jackson muses, obviously uncomfortable in the small space.

“Yeah, probably,” Bellamy replies.

“Guys, this is going to take a while,” Raven notifies them, her voice filled with awe.

Miller volunteers to take Jackson upstairs again to stand watch but Raven interrupts him before he can finish his sentence.

“I’m gonna need equipment from engineering,” she announces.

“We’re heading back then?” Miller asks.

“No,” Raven states absently, “I’ll stay here. You guys drive back to camp and get me what I need. I’ll radio Sinclair, he will put it together.”

Her natural air of authority is impressive, Miller muses. She doesn’t even sound impolite, and still none of the three men would dare to question her command.

“I’ll stay here with Raven,” Bellamy decides.

“I don’t need a babysitter,” Raven states but Bellamy quickly retaliates, “Neither do they.”

From the corner of his eyes Miller catches a faint blush on Jackson’s face. _Curious._

~

The engine drones as Miller steps down hard on the gas, setting them on a bumpy ride. He loves the powerful feeling it gives him and grins ahead happily as he maneuvers the heavy vehicle through uneven terrain.

“You’re enjoying this,” Jackson observes with a grin of his own, to which Miller can only reply, “It’s awesome, isn’t it?”

Jackson nods but doesn’t look quite as convinced.

“When did you learn how to drive?” He queries and Miller isn’t sure if he’s aiming for small talk or questioning his driving skills. Either way, he takes his foot off the gas just a bit as he replies.

“Couple weeks ago, when we returned from Mount Weather. Raven’s usually the one behind the wheel but she taught me.”

“She just fell from the sky and knew how to drive, didn’t she?”

Miller smirks at the lame joke, “Yeah.”

Jackson nods, looking as if he’s actually impressed.

“It’s really not that hard, you know,” Miller volunteers.

The doubtful look on Jackson’s furrowed brows is rather cute, he thinks. On a whim he slows down until the rover comes to a halt.

“Do you wanna give it a try?”

“I… what?” Jackson gives him a flustered look, “No… we don’t have time for that.”

But Miller is persistent once he’s got an idea stuck in his head.

“C’mon,” he says, tugging at Jackson’s arm and motioning for him to switch seats. Jackson’s already big eyes grow huge in shock, he almost looks afraid.

“Move over,” Miller insists and slides closer to the other man, until he can move a hand behind his back to guide him forward. Jackson bites down hard on his lip and damn if that doesn’t make Miller think about doing the same thing with his own teeth.

He briefly wonders if he’s misreading Jackson’s body language but despite the awkward looks Jackson doesn’t resist when Miller puts his hands on his hips. There’s an awful lot of (in)voluntary physical contact as he assists Jackson to slide across his lap into the driver’s seat while simultaneously moving his own ass toward the passenger side. Jackson lets out a nervous chuckle and then flops down behind the steering wheel.

They both settle into their new seats and cast expectant looks at each other.

“Okay,” Miller snaps out of it first, going back to business. He takes his time explaining the pedals to Jackson before pointing to the key in the ignition.

“Clutch, key, gas,” Jackson repeats after him as he carefully follows instructions. The engine roars angrily and then gives out with a sudden cease of all sounds.

“Dammit,” Jackson mutters, making Miller smile.

“Don’t worry about it, let’s try this again. Go slow,” he directs.

“You must think I’m stupid,” Jackson huffs when the engine dies again on his second attempt.

“Says the doctor to the boy who didn’t even finish school,” Miller throws back.

Jackson looks up in surprise at the statement, making Miller wonder if that revelation was helpful at all for his case. Nevertheless he shrugs and puts on another smile.

“Again.”

This time, when Jackson turns the key Miller gently covers his hand as he guides it to the lever.

“Ease off slow,” he advises with a small smirk as he feels Jackson tense nervously under the touch.

The vehicle rumbles with the sound of the engine, then jerks forward sharply.

“Easy,” Miller repeats as they start rolling.

“That’s it!” He can’t suppress his wide grin at the joyful expression on Jackson’s face.

“See? Not that hard.”

~

“I’ll go find Sinclair, you report back to Kane?” Jackson suggests as he steers the rover safely back through the entry gates of Arkadia.

“Sounds like a plan,” Miller agrees and hops off the ride as soon as they come to stop. If there’s any excess energy to his steps he doesn’t acknowledge it as anything but his dutiful haste to let the chancellor know about Raven’s little discovery in person.

Kane authorizes him to take the requested equipment back to Raven and let her have her fun but in the same breath orders him to make sure she doesn’t waste unnecessary resources should the observation lab turn out to be of little value. _Whatever that means._

When Kane dismisses him he makes his way straight back to the rover, where Jackson is busy lifting a huge box into the back.

“Need help?” he offers, his hands reaching out to take it before Jackson can even react. Their fingers touch as Miller grips the handles and is suddenly reminded that the gash on his palm hasn’t fully healed yet.

He sucks in a heavy breath, hoping that Jackson doesn’t notice it.

“Thanks, but didn’t your doctor tell you to rest your hand?”

Miller answers Jackson’s sternly raised eyebrow with a bashful grin.

“I guess I was too distracted to listen to him.”

His bold admission has Jackson speechless for a moment. Which is a good thing, as it keeps him from commenting on the way Miller shoves his throbbing hand into his pocket to hide the painful clench of his fingers.

“Do you wanna drive?” He asks as casually as he can and waits for Jackson to collect himself.

It takes a few beats before Jackson replies, “Nah, don’t let me spoil your fun.”

~

He can feel Jackson’s eyes on him like a literal itch on his skin. He’s tempted to rub at his face just to get rid of the sensation. But then he thinks that maybe there’s a better way.

He stops the rover and cuts the engine.

Jackson regards him, confusion written across his frown. Miller smirks in anticipation.

“What?” Jackson asks and Miller draws a deep breath. He’s reading this right, he has to be.

“Oh, nothing,” he plays it as nonchalantly as possible; “It’s just a hunch.”

Jackson’s eyebrow shoots up as Miller leans in closer but he doesn’t budge an inch.

And then Miller’s lips are on Jackson’s, applying gentle pressure. His heart is beating rapidly when Jackson leans into the touch with equal force and he’s holding his breath for as long as the kiss lasts. His lips curve into an involuntary smile against Jackson’s before he reluctantly pulls away.

“Was I right?”

Jackson looks a little dazed but doesn’t miss a beat to answer, “I kissed you back, didn’t I?”

They grin at each other stupidly, suddenly shy for words. Jackson is the first to recover.

“We should probably get back to Raven and Bellamy.”

“Hmm,” Miller agrees absently, his mind still replaying what just happened. They’re still only inches apart and it really isn’t much of a question when he utters, “Can I kiss you again?”

Jackson’s grin is all the answer he needs.

The moment their lips connect his face is framed by Jackson’s hands, pulling him closer as Jackson’s lips part in invitation. The first touch of tongue goes right down to his groin and Miller can’t even remember the last time that has happened to him.

~

They finally make it back to the bunker door, both fighting hard to keep their expressions straight and casual, but every sideways glance causes a smirk to appear on each of their faces.

“Cut it,” Miller admonishes with a nudge to Jackson’s elbow.

“Can’t help it,” Jackson replies with a nudge of his own.

Miller shakes his head fondly and then calls out to Raven, “We’re back!”

He descends the ladder and waits for Jackson to slowly ease the box of equipment down. He grits his teeth when the full weight of it lasts on his hands but manages to maneuver it securely from above his head down to the ground.

Raven sifts through the box immediately.

“Is there anything we can do?” Miller offers but she dismisses him sharply, “Don’t stand in the way.”

He huffs, slightly affronted, and asks about Bellamy.

“He’s up there, standing guard,” Raven informs him, “You could probably relieve him.”

When he reemerges to the ground he finds Bellamy in conversation with Jackson. He’s chewing on a protein bar from one of the ration packs they’ve brought and Miller is reminded that it’s already way past lunch time and he hasn’t eaten anything since breakfast.

He grabs a pack himself and joins the other’s conversation, carefully avoiding eye-contact with Jackson so as not to give himself away in front of Bellamy. Doing so proves more challenging than expected. It’s not like he thinks Bellamy would judge them, but he doesn’t feel like making an announcement before he even knows what is going on between him and Jackson, other than the obvious mutual attraction.

To his relief Jackson suggests for Bellamy to go and make sure Raven eats as well – a task Miller remembers he himself was entrusted with by Kane.

He watches as Bellamy grabs another ration pack and makes his way underground again. When he looks up it’s to find Jackson’s eyes sparkling at him from a few feet away.

~

“That’s quite the gun you’ve got there,” Jackson comments as they lean against two neighboring trees, squinting into the grounder-free distance.

Miller chuckles.

“You like it?” he asks with a wink.

Unexpectedly Jackson shakes his head and crosses his arms over his chest, explaining, “I’m more of a pacifist, actually.”

“Will you still be one when the grounders attack?”

Miller can’t keep the bite out of his voice. It’s not like he’s out for blood, but he’s been on the receiving end of grounder violence and he’s very glad to be armed, even if they’ve been at presumed peace for about a month now.

Jackson looks thoughtful for a moment, then shrugs.

“I could show you how to use it,” Miller offers.

“Maybe some other time,” Jackson declines with a dismissive gesture of his hand.

“How do you feel about knives then?” Miller prods. He imagines Jackson’s hands to be quite skillful; he sure knows how to wield needles and scalpels.

Jackson huffs out a little laugh.

“Nope.”

“Hand to hand combat? I could teach you that, too.”

He aims for a lighter tone, hoping to steer the conversation back into more intimate realms but Jackson sticks with their topic.

“I don’t think I… I’m not a fighter, Nate. I’m a doctor. It’s against my oath to hurt or kill.”

He sounds pretty serious and although Miller doesn’t fully understand that point of view he admires the mindset.

“Well in that case I guess you’ll just have to stay close so I can protect you.”

He adds a wink for good measure and is relieved when Jackson’s expression softens again.

“I think I can do that,” Jackson offers and pushes away from the trunk, taking a few steps until he breaches Miller’s personal space.

“Close enough?”

Suddenly grounders are the least of Miller’s concerns. Without conscious thought he tilts his head a little and when he meets Jackson’s warm gaze he can feel the last of his resolve crumbling. Jackson’s lips are too damn tempting to resist.

The kisses they shared earlier had them both sitting at eye level but now he actually has to lean up into the touch. It’s a new vantage point, one that sends sparks of excitement through his entire body. His arms lift to reach for Jackson’s head, firmly grasping it with both hands as he pulls him down and opens his mouth to welcome Jackson’s eager tongue.

He hasn’t been hard from just one kiss since he was fifteen and just started to explore his sexuality with his first boyfriend – not that Bryan is what he wants to think about right now.

Well, maybe he _should_ find something to focus on before Jackson takes note of his very juvenile reaction. But then Jackson’s tongue slides into his mouth, wet and warm and demanding, and even if he tried he could not train his thoughts on anyone but him.

He’s panting a little when they part and smugly notes that Jackson seems no better off.

“Wow,” he exhales and Miller can feel his hot breath gusting over his lips. He barely manages to dumbly nod in agreement.

“We should, um, shouldn’t-” Jackson’s lips on his save him from his unfinished thoughts and then Jackson wraps his arms around his hips and pulls their bodies flush together.

“Do you want to stop?” He asks with a teasing lilt.

“Hell no I don’t.”

He surges forward again until their lips crash with much more passion and purpose than before and their teeth clink in careless enthusiasm. It only takes a few steps to walk Jackson back into the tree he was leaning against a minute ago and Miller presses the entire length of his body against him.

His heart beats frantically when Jackson lets out a soft moan which vibrates straight into Miller’s mouth.

He’s tempted to drop to his knees right here in the woods, eager to take a look at what he feels pressing against his pelvic bone. Jackson’s just as turned on as he is, a revelation that sends a hot wave of arousal to crawl up his spine until it makes the hairs at the nape of his neck stand up. But then he’d have to break their kiss and he hasn’t quite had enough of the way Jackson’s tongue tastes.

To still his curiosity he lets one hand fall away from the smooth skin of Jackson’s cheek and slowly trail down the front of his jacket. He has to lean back a little to allow enough space to move but doesn’t tear his lips away from the wet heat of Jackson’s mouth.

Jackson moans again when Miller’s hand reaches its destination and cops an inquisitive feel.

“You’re lucky I’m not a grounder,” a familiar voice booms from behind them, making Miller’s heart leap in his chest as they jump apart.

“Fuck,” he mutters breathlessly.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you.”

Sure he did.

Miller chances a look at Jackson, whose cheeks are tinted in embarrassed pink. He doesn’t have the balls to look at Bellamy.

“Seriously. I thought you guys were standing watch. Anyway, I gave Raven another two hours to finish up down there, then we’re heading back, just thought I’d give you a heads up.”

It’s remarkable how Bellamy sounds as calm as if he didn’t just interrupt his best friend in a very compromising situation.

“Thanks,” Miller mutters, still avoiding Bellamy’s face.

“I was going to keep you company but maybe I should take over here,” he goes on and Miller can hear the amusement dripping from each word, “you two might wanna take this to the rover.” He trails his sentence off with a fond chuckle.

The thought is tempting but the mood is somehow broken; one look at Jackson’s face confirms he feels the same way.

“Nah, man. We’re fine,” Miller mumbles, finally looking up to catch Bellamy’s teasing grin.

“You sure? You got two hours.”

Jackson clears his throat uncomfortably but echoes Miller’s statement. It wouldn’t feel right with Bellamy standing just outside.

~

There’s a weird tension between them that won’t go away. They both sit stiffly in the backseats again as Bellamy drives them back to Arkadia.

Raven saves them from small talk with a detailed reiteration of her findings and a wild number of theories about the origin of the small bunker. After her initial attempts at talking them into giving her more time, Raven finally relented to the plan of going back to camp. There was only one cot in the bunker after all, and none of them were too eager to spend the night out there. She had everybody’s hands full with loading half the outpost’s equipment into the rover before they eventually managed to leave.

Miller doesn’t even pretend to understand half of the stuff Raven gushes about. He doubts the others do, either. Mostly Raven is just talking to herself while she’s sorting out her thoughts. He doesn’t mind, though. It offers him a distraction from his own.

Every now and then his eyes drift over to Jackson, who leans against the side of the rover with tired eyes, looking as inattentive to Raven’s rambles as himself.

A part of him wants to reach out to Jackson, touch him in any way, just to break through the strange vibes that have settled between them since Bellamy’s rude interruption hours ago. But he doesn’t really want to have the inevitable conversation in the company of his friends.

It’s grown dark outside, their path only illuminated by the crescent moon and the headlights of their ride. Jackson’s face is in the shadows, too, but Miller can clearly make out the white of his eyes when they face each other across the small distance. And then there’s the white flash of teeth when Jackson smiles.

In a subtle motion Miller spreads his legs a little further apart, his right knee venturing out in Jackson’s direction. A moment later it gently bumps against the other man’s knee and instantly his body is flushed with relief.

They’re still on the same page about this.

~

It’s late by the time they arrive back at camp. Kane forgoes a mission debrief until morning and tells them all to get some rest. Miller offers to walk Jackson back to his quarters but Miller’s room is closer and Jackson stops as they pass it on their way.

They regard each other quietly for a moment and just as Jackson mumbles something along the lines of _good night_ , Miller blurts out, “Do you wanna come in?”

Once the door closes they both hesitate for a moment, sweaty fingers wiping along dirty clothes.

“Nate…”

“Jacks…”

They both start at the same time and suddenly the spell is broken as they laugh at their synchronicity and take a step toward each other.

“I don’t wanna be presumptuous, but…” Jackson trails off, his fingers loosely wrapping around Miller’s wrist.

“Presume away,” Miller says as he recovers his cocky grin.

Jackson doesn’t reply, not with words anyway. Instead he leans down to capture Miller’s lips with a softness that is quickly growing familiar.

Miller’s hands move to grasp at Jackson’s hips. He can’t quite decide whether he wants to pull him closer or push him in the direction of his bed, so he lets them linger for a moment, fingers gently digging into warm skin.

Jackson’s teeth tug at Miller’s bottom lip and Miller can’t believe the sound he involuntarily makes. But it seals the deal and his decision is made: He purposefully walks Jackson backwards until his calves hit the edge of the bed.

A breathless laugh falls from Jackson’s lips as Miller pushes against his chest and he lands on his back. In an instant Miller has crawled up on top of him, bracing himself on his arms and knees.

Jackson looks at him with awe, almost like he can’t believe they’re really doing this. The feeling is mutual – just this morning Jackson was nothing more than a harmless, unattainable crush and now… well, he doesn’t know what they are but from the intense burn of Jackson’s eyes Miller dares to hope this is going to be more than a onetime occurrence.

“Do I have something on my face?” Jackson quips when the moment stretches out a little too long. Miller smirks.

“Yeah. A pair of lips, begging to be kissed.”

He doesn’t care to give Jackson time to form a reply or mull over his cheesy words. Instead he leans down and covers said lips with his own while his hands find their way into Jackson’s hair.

They give and take with equal fervor and heat and Miller realizes it’s been too damn long since he’s had sex. All of his senses tingle with excitement already and they’re still in their jackets and boots.

Reluctantly he breaks the kiss and sits back across Jackson’s thighs.

“Shouldn't we take our shoes off?” he suggests, slightly out of breath.

“Not just our shoes,” Jackson shoots back.

Miller laughs and shakes his head.

Damn he's falling fast.


	2. Chapter 2

His heart is pounding hard against his ribcage as he stands to push down his pants. The look Jackson gives him is full of hunger and Miller marvels at how unabashedly he puts his feelings on display like that; how he’s stopped all motion, hands stilled on the top button of his fly, to give him an appreciative once-over.

Miller bites down on his bottom lip. He knows he’s in good shape and he’s far from shy, but something about Jackson’s intent attention makes him feel like he’s fifteen again and doing this for the first time – like he doesn’t know where to look or touch first.

Jackson’s chest is as smooth as his face; a part of him registers surprise at the revelation, but the more dominant part of him simply craves to run his hands along the expanse of exposed skin.

In all his naked glory Miller kneels back down on the bed and crawls up to Jackson with a playful smirk on his lips.

He supports himself on his left hand while the right starts exploring soft skin. His hand skims across Jackson’s upper body and he’s delighted in every little hitch he detects in Jackson’s breathing. Slowly he moves downward until the first tickle of wiry hairs greets his fingers.

Looking up he finds Jackson watching him with wide eyes and slightly parted lips.

Decisively he pushes Jackson’s hands – still frozen in place – from his pants and proceeds where they’ve stopped in their tracks a minute ago. The backs of his fingers brush against the solid bulge of Jackson’s briefs as he works the buttons open.

Sitting up again Miller sneaks his hands under Jackson’s ass and hooks his fingers into the waistband so he can smoothly pull the last of his clothing down.

He licks his lips at the sight of this gorgeous, naked man in his bed. He never would have expected his day to turn out like this.

As his eyes roam over every part of Jackson’s body he wonders where to put his mouth first, but isn’t granted much time to consider a course of action, when a pair of hands finds his face to pull him down for a hungry kiss. He doesn’t even bother trying to hold himself up, instead lets his body slide along Jackson’s completely flush, the friction of skin on skin buzzing through him from head to toe.

Their mutual groans are muffled in the dance of lips and tongues.

Miller is so damn turned on his head spins and he thinks that if he doesn’t step on the breaks soon, he’s going to come all over Jackson before they even get started.

With a heavy sigh he tears his mouth away from the kiss and tries to catch his breath.

“Should we take this a little slower?” He suggests, surprised that he even managed to form a full sentence.

“You’re the one who asked me in… and then ripped off all my clothes.”

There’s a playful glint in Jackson’s eyes that Miller can’t help but answers with a smirk.

“I didn’t mean we should stop this altogether,” he tries to explain while Jackson’s expression changes into something Miller can’t quite identify. Could it be disappointment? Doubt?

What if Jackson thinks he’s just looking for a quick fuck? What if Jackson is? Miller’s never done casual hook-ups. He’s never been with anyone but Bryan.

What if?

“Hey, it’s okay to have second thoughts.” Jackson’s voice carries above the rush of blood in his ears.

“I don’t... that’s not it.”

Miller shakes his head, sure he is messing this up before it even gets to develop into anything. But Jackson places his hand against his cheek and smiles at him genuinely.

“Do you maybe want to… go on a proper date before we go all the way?”

The suggestion startles a chuckle out of Miller.

“Isn’t it a bit late for that?” he asks, nodding his head down at their naked bodies.

Jackson joins in with a grin of his own.

“Or we could go on a date after we fucked? That way we both know what we’re signing up for.”

He laughs; Jackson’s bluntness catching him off guard but easing some of his tension.

“I like you,” is all he can manage to say.

“You do?” After everything, how can Jackson suddenly sound so astonished?

“Very much,” Miller confirms and leans down for another kiss. It’s quick but apparently enough for Jackson to compose himself.

“Good. Now, since we’re both naked…” he trails a finger along Miller’s arm as he speaks, his eyes heavy-lidded and dark, making Miller’s heart thrum inside his chest.

“You want to go all the way?”

He feels a bit silly for asking. Jackson opens his eyes and guides Miller to face him head-on before he gently says, “I didn’t mean to sound pushy. We can take this as slow as you like.”

It feels strange to talk about these things, Miller thinks. With Bryan he just sort of stumbled into it and they let curiosity guide them through first after first after first. He doesn’t know what to make of this yet. All he knows is that he _wants_ Jackson.

“I’m game for anything. When I said slow I just meant to make it last longer than two minutes,” he tries to sound cocky but it comes out a little flustered.

Jackson chuckles.

“I can get behind that,” he says and pushes his hips up, making them slide together once more and fuelling Miller’s arousal anew.

“Okay. I’m glad that’s settled.”

Leaning down Miller makes it a point to stop their conversation with a kiss. He takes his time, reveling in the taste and feel of Jackson’s mouth against his.

A shiver runs down his spine along with Jackson’s hands that trail curved lines from his shoulders down to his ass, squeezing before they travel back up and all across his back. He groans into their kiss, sucking sharply on Jackson’s lip before he lets go with a wet smack and a grin.

He lets his own hands wander up and down every part of Jackson he can reach while attaching his lips to the smooth skin of Jackson’s jawline. He sucks experimentally and smirks when he feels Jackson deftly push up again, grinding against him in all the right places.

Miller’s hand is trapped between their chests and Jackson seizes the opportunity to tightly wrap his arms around him. He rolls them over with surprising strength and leans down to trail alternating bites and kisses along the side of Miller’s neck.

He groans in response and puts a hand on Jackson’s head, fingers carding through soft hair as he tries to control his erratic breathing. His other hand grasps at Jackson’s upper arm, admiring the firm muscles he admittedly never imagined underneath all those long sleeves and loose lab coats. It’s a shame Jackson hides himself with clothes one size too big most of the time and Miller vows to talk to him about it at some point in the near future.

He’s pulled from his _note to self_ when Jackson’s teeth gently graze his nipple.

“Fuck,” he mumbles and Jackson chuckles, his hot breath tickling Miller’s sensitive skin.

He has a sarcastic comment ready on his tongue, unwilling to aid to his new lover’s amusement, but when Jackson starts sucking his nipple into his mouth his ability to think shrivels notably.

The words that fall from his tongue are chopped and don’t make a lot of sense but he can’t bring himself to care. Jackson’s mouth is working magic on his chest and Jackson’s dick is rubbing against his own with delicious friction. It’s almost enough.

“Fuck,” he sighs again, although this time for a different reason. Not that Jackson has to know.

The smug grin when he lifts his head to look at Miller pierces right through him. He’s a goner and he knows it. Jackson gently squeezes his hips and bows down to pepper more kisses across his chest and with another sigh Miller throws his head back into the pillow and closes his eyes in defeat.

It doesn’t take long for Jackson’s lips to travel lower, nipping and kissing their way down his front.

The first lick along his length makes Miller jerk and hold his breath. When he exhales it’s with a drawn-out moan. Jackson’s tongue is slow and deliberate and Miller can do little more than twist his hand into the pillow beneath his head.

His other hand comes to rest on Jackson’s slowly bobbing head, where he applies gentle pressure in what he can only hope to be a gesture of encouragement and not a demand.

More sputtered praise and curses leave his lips, against control.

Jackson’s mouth just feels so good.

Bryan has never… and here he is, swallowing him whole.

He squeezes his eye shut and sucks in a deep breath, trying to regain some sense of himself.

His hand blindly fumbles for purchase in Jackson’s hair and he yanks with what’s probably too much force.

“Fuck,” he exclaims as Jackson pulls off him with a questioning look.

“You okay?”

“I…” he pauses to catch his breath, “Remember the thing uh… about lasting longer than two minutes?”

Jackson dead-ass laughs at him.

“Nate, you’re a healthy young man. I don’t care how fast you come. You can recuperate quickly,” he ends his sentence with a wink and Miller feels somewhat stupid and somewhat amused, but also desperately turned on.

He nods dumbly.

A moment later Jackson’s mouth is on him again and he lets out a string of profanities and moans at the sensation of wet heat and a rough tongue.

He has no idea how long it actually takes. It feels both endless and much too quick. His entire body begins to tense and he barely has time to push at Jackson’s forehead with a warning hand before his climax hits him – and almost hits Jackson across the face.

“Sorry,” he mumbles sheepishly, as soon as he regains his breathing, and watches Jackson wipe a hand across his own chest with a smug little smirk before he crawls up beside him.

There’s something about the way Jackson looks at him, propped up on his elbow, fingers brushing over Miller’s heaving chest, a shit-eating grin lighting up his whole face. Jackson’s clearly _proud_ of himself.

Miller can’t help but think it’s cute.

“You know, I’m not usually such a pillow princess,” he declares, casually as possible. He doesn’t know why he feels the urge to say it, when clearly Jackson doesn’t seem to mind. But it makes him feel better so he doesn’t question it.

Jackson squints his eyes in challenge.

“Prove it.”

In one swift motion Miller swings his leg over Jackson’s and grabs his wrists, then pins them next to his head as he looms above him.

“Buckle up, baby,” he winks.

~

“Round three?” he asks, eyes heavy but pulse accelerated in excitement.

Jackson grins. He looks just as tired and just as reluctant to sleep as Miller feels.

“How about I take you on a second date first?” he suggests with a smile.

“Second?”

“Wasn’t today’s scouting mission our first? I remember you calling it that,” Jackson leans closer as he speaks, his fingers drawing little figures on Miller’s shoulder.

“Hmm, yeah, I did,” Miller agrees.

They’re quite for a moment, simply looking into each other’s eyes, blissful smiles upon their faces.

After a while Miller shifts onto his side and rests his hand on Jackson’s hipbone.

“Where will you take me then?” he asks.

Jackson frowns.

“I think our choices are limited, but I’m sure I can come up with something,” he puts on a thoughtful expression and drags a teasing finger up and down Miller’s chest, then breaks into a playful grin and adds, “Now that I know you’re worth it.”

Miller tackles him with a laugh and they start rolling around the bed, jabbing and tickling each other’s ribs until one of them – Miller doesn’t really care who – ends their impromptu wrestling match with a kiss.

~

The radio on his bedside table reads 02:49 and he should probably try to catch some shut-eye before his briefing with Kane and a full day of guard shift tomorrow but there’s a question burning in the back of his mind.

He glances at Jackson, eyes half closed as he dreamily stares into the semi-dark of Miller’s quarters.

To catch his attention Miller reaches out and covers Jackson’s hand with his own.

Jackson slowly twists his head.

“Stay?”

He answers with a tired smile and wraps his arms around Miller, pulling him onto his chest.

They soon drift off.


	3. Chapter 3

If Miller is curious about the backpack Jackson is carrying to dinner at the mess hall he keeps it to himself. Today’s the day of their second date, after all, and Jackson promised him a surprise.

Seated next to each other, they keep their faces neutral and their hands to themselves, careful not to give Bellamy any more ammunition for teasing. It’s bad enough that he keeps grinning into his cup every few minutes, as if he’s in on some big secret nobody else at their table shares – and he kind of is.

Miller answers Bellamy’s amused looks with dramatic eye rolls and mock-warning glares, which only seem to spur him on. Harper appears to be the only one picking up on it. She raises an inquisitive eyebrow at Miller, silently requesting an eye-to-eye conversation with him later. Well, not today.

He tries to ignore her scrutinizing glances and to focus instead on the animated conversation between Jackson and Monty, hoping for a way to join in on it and avoid Harper’s attention – to no avail. He catches the words but his brain can’t make all that much sense of their nerd talk.

He’s more than grateful when Bellamy asks Harper how she feels about getting signed up for guard training soon. Now that’s a conversation he can easily engage in.

~

“A word?” Harper stops him with a hand on his arm, as he casually, inconspicuously walks toward the door, two feet apart from Jackson – they’re not _hiding_ their affections, they’re just not ready to expose them for public discussion yet.

Jackson, ever quick to pick up on subtleties, nods at him and keeps on his way.

“See you later,” he declares and holds Miller’s gaze a mere second longer than necessary.

Miller bites down on the inside of his bottom lip – both to keep his giddy grin at Jackson at bay, and to prevent an exasperated ‘ _what?’_ from spewing out toward Harper.

“What’s up?” he asks instead, jovially.

Harper grins, “We haven’t talked in a while.”

She _knows._ Miller swallows a groan.

“About what?” he feigns ignorance.

“Anything.”

Her expression is remarkably neutral but her eyes sparkle with mirth.

“Anything you wanna tell me?”

“Nope,” Miller offers nonchalantly but Harper isn’t so easily deterred. She crosses her arms over her chest and holds his gaze persistently.

“What?”

“C’mon. I’ve seen the way you look at Jackson…” she trails off, gauging his reaction.

He grumbles, his patience wearing thin. Jackson’s waiting for him around the corner, no doubt, and here he is under inquisition of his awfully observant friend. He could try to stall but knowing Harper she’ll just keep pestering him until she gets an answer that pleases her. He sighs.

“Okay, fine. We’re kind of dating. Happy?”

A look of surprise flashes across her face; she clearly didn’t expect him to give in so fast. It only last for a blink of an eye.

“That’s great, Nate,” she exclaims joyfully, “Why are you keeping it secret though? I want all the details.”

He groans half-heartedly.

“It’s still new, okay?”

Licking his lips, he tries to figure out a quick way out of the situation without hurting Harper’s feelings. She hasn’t been excited about many things since Mount Weather and he suddenly feels bad for the way he’s neglected her over the past weeks.

“We’re not keeping anything secret but we’re still figuring out what this is. In fact, today’s kind of our second date and I-”

“Oh, I’m sorry,” she interrupts him with an awkward stammer, “I didn’t mean to… I just… sorry. Go.”

She gestures toward the main door with one hand and shoos him in the same direction with the other. Miller turns and pulls her into a hug.

“I promise I’ll let you know when there’s more to tell,” he offers and then quickly makes his way outside.

~

“Sorry,” he mutters when he meets Jackson in the hallway, “Harper’s really nosy.”

Jackson grins.

“What did you tell her?”

“I staved her off saying I had a date waiting for me.”

A chuckle follows, as Jackson shakes his head.

“Now that’s gonna make her less nosy for sure.”

Miller shrugs.

“They’re all gonna find out sooner or later, right?”

“Yeah,” Jackson agrees and throws his arm around Miller’s shoulder, leading him outside. It feels good, casual but intimate at the same time, and Miller easily falls into step with Jackson as they walk past the people scattered around the compound.

~

Miller smiles as he leans back on his elbow to look up at Jackson. The sun has disappeared behind the trees and dusk is creeping up in its place. Soon it should be dark enough for stargazing, Jackson notes.

“So, you’re a romantic, huh?”

Jackson’s found them a secluded spot, near the back wall off the Ark, just far enough away from where several others huddle together in small groups to allow the illusion of privacy. They’re still in view of the guard towers, but Miller can’t be bothered – he knows his dad isn’t up there and doesn’t care who else might catch a glimpse of them.

Jackson looks down at his feet, half hiding his sheepish grin.

“That wasn't a complaint,” Miller is quick to reassure him, “I just didn't expect it. I figured you to be more pragmatic.”

Instead he’s brought a blanket for them to sit on and procured a bottle of moonshine to share – Miller has no idea where he got that from.

“Oh I am,” Jackson tells him wistfully. “You see, I was hoping you'd get a little cold after a while, might want to come closer...” he trails off as Miller starts laughing.

“Sly, Doctor Jackson,” he offers with a grin and moves a little closer, then stops just short of touching and drops his voice to ask, “Is it working?”

Jackson leans over with a bright smile on his face.

“Looks promising,” he whispers against Miller’s lips before he claims them in a chaste kiss.

Miller smiles into it and grabs the collar of Jackson’s jacket to keep him in range as he teases his lips apart with his tongue.

~

“I still can't believe how different the stars look from down here.”

They’re lying on their backs, arms crossed beneath their heads, both staring at the star-spangled sky.

“It's amazing isn't it?”

A comfortable silence has settled over them. Not for lack of things to talk about, but for how nice it is to share this moment, how good it feels to simply be in each other’s company.

“Do you know anything about the constellations?” Miller asks after a while, head turning from the faraway dark to the profile of the man next to him.

“Not really,” Jackson tells him, eyes slowly averting from the sky to meet Miller’s beside him, “Years have passed since I’ve sat through astronomy classes.”

Miller remembers those blurrily. That was 6th grade stuff.

“I kind of wish I'd paid more attention in school. They should have told me I'd end up down here.”

Jackson hums in agreement.

“Let's make up our own,” he suddenly quips, his face lighting up at the idea, but Miller isn’t all that quick to catch up.

“What?”

“The constellations. Ancient astronomers made them up at random, didn’t they? Let’s find our own.”

His eyes sparkle with youthful excitement, filling Miller’s chest with warmth.

“Look!”

Jackson rolls over into Miller’s side and points a finger southward, “See that cluster over there? Around that bright one in the middle? What would you say it looks like?”

It’s not an easy feat to tear his eyes away from Jackson’s face but Miller doesn’t want to dampen his ardor, so he does his best to focus on the area Jackson’s finger is highlighting and strains his imagination.

~

“Damn. I think my plan is backfiring,” Jackson mutters as he pours them another cup of their drink.

Miller takes it and furrows his brows, “Huh?”

Jackson chuckles and sets the bottle aside.

“Now I'm the one who's getting cold,” he explains with an adorable frown.

“You want my jacket?” Miller offers gallantly, making Jackson smile.

“Aww, who's the romantic now?”

“I'm not... it's purely pragmatic, you know?” he teases, “Can't let you freeze your butt off if I still have plans for it later.”

His words make Jackson choke on his laughter.

“Smooth,” he spurts between helpless gasps.

Miller grins, his fingers finding his zipper but Jackson stops him with a hand on his.

“Leave it, or you'll end up being cold.”

Miller cocks his head thoughtfully.

“Well then let me find another way to keep you warm,” he proposes, wriggling his eyebrows.

To his delight Jackson readily jumps at the insinuation.

“I think we should take this inside.”

He beams.

“Let’s go.”

~

Waking up with Jackson's heavy arm across his stomach is definitely something Miller could get used to. He smiles and turns his head aside to catch a glimpse of Jackson’s face. His eyes are still closed, his lips parted as he evenly breathes in and out.

Indistinct clatter from outside the room tells him it’s time to rise, regretful as he feels about that. With a groan he pushes his hips up, hoping to stir Jackson awake but he remains undisturbed. Miller lets his fingers dance across the arm that’s weighing him down, hairs rising in their wake. He follows the curves of muscle and veins, past Jackson’s elbow and all the way up to his shoulder, earning him nothing but tired mumbling.

He smiles and leans forward, gently brushing his lips to the corner of Jackson’s mouth. There’s a brief twitch, a half smile, before Jackson grumbles sleepily and turns from the touch.

So much for being gentle. Miller grins and caresses Jackson’s cheek before he presses his lips down firmly. It’s not until he grazes Jackson’s lip between his teeth and pulls that Jackson opens his eyes with a growl that could be either protest or arousal.

“Good morning,” he greets cheerfully.

Jackson’s reply consists of an indefinable noise. So Jackson is not a morning person… this could be fun.

~

“Don’t you think people are going to talk when they’ll see us arrive for breakfast together?”

Jackson’s voice is pensive and his eyes seem to search Miller’s for something more than simply an answer to his posed question.

“So?” Miller can’t help the teasing tone.

“You don’t mind?”

He takes a step closer, leaving them mere inches apart.

“Do you?”

Jackson’s face lights up with his smile.

“Let’s go then, I’m starving,” Miller grins and opens the door.

Jackson falls into step with him as they walk toward the mess hall side by side.

“Does that mean we’re official?”

His shoulder bumps into Miller’s as he speaks.

Without a second thought Miller grabs his hand and keeps walking.


End file.
